Palo Pinto County, Texas
Palo Pinto County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 28,111. Major roads US Route 180 US Route 281 Texas State Highway 16 Texas State Highway 108 Texas State Highway 193 Texas State Highway 254 Texas State Highway 337 Geography Adjacent counties Parker County (east) Jack County (north) Young County (northwest) Erath County (south) Hood County (southeast) Eastland County (southwest) Stephens County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 76.34% White (21,459) 19.53% Hispanic or Latino (5,490) 2.36% Black or African American (663) 1.78% Other (499) 14.8% (4,160) of Palo Pinto County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Palo Pinto County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 16 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.26 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Gordon - 478 Graford - 584 Mineral Wells - 16,788 Mingus - 235 Strawn - 653 CDPs Palo Pinto - 333 Unincorporated communities Brad Brazos Oran Metcalf Gap Salesville Santo Features Palo Pinto Mountains Possum Kingdom Lake Climate Fun facts * James and Amanda Lynch first moved to the area in 1877. In digging a well on their property, they discovered the water seemed to benefit their well-being. Word spread about the water’s healing powers, and people from all over came to experience the benefits. Eventually, the town of Mineral Wells was platted. The Mineral Wells State Park was opened to the public in 1981. * The Texas National Guard organized the 56th Cavalry Brigade in 1921, and four years later, Brigadier General Jacob F. Wolters was given a grant to construct a training camp for the unit. In 1941, Camp Wolters was turned over to the United States Army. It was redesignated Wolters Air Force Base in 1951. Five years later, the base reverted to the Army as a helicopter training school. The base closed in 1973 when the helicopter school transferred to Fort Rucker in Alabama. * Asides being the county seat of government, there's very little that Palo Pinto has to offer. However, the Palo Pinto County Electric Reservation is located north and west of the city. * In the 1960s, 1970s, and 1980s Mingus, known as a "wet" town, had a thriving set of liquor stores and bars patronized by those in "dry" areas in Palo Pinto County and other area counties. This era in Mingus history was memorialized in a comedic country song by John Clay and the Lost Austin Band called "Road to Mingus." The lyrics tell of the deaths of three young men from Strawn, Texas who travel to Mingus for beer, and, coming home in their '39 Ford, try to beat the Katy at a crossing and die when they are struck by the "reckless railroad train." * Former Olympic athlete and conservative political figure Bob Richards raises miniature horses in Gordon. * By 1901, Gordon had telephone service and the city got its own power plant in 1912. In the U.S. Census of 1920, the burgeoning community reported 1,000 residents; but the effects of the Great Depression brought prosperity to a halt, and by 1960 there were fewer than 500 people living in Gordon. The city has managed to survive as a point of commerce and shipping for local ranching and petroleum production. * Possum Kingdom Lake was acquired from the Brazos River Authority in 1940. The Civilian Conservation Corps constructed the facilities, and the Possum Kingdom State Park opened to the public in 1950. Category:Texas Counties